The Shipping Collection
by thegunnerxo
Summary: A series of drabbles based off of my favorite ships in Homestuck, from all the quadrants! I do not own Homestuck or the characters :)
1. Moving In

"To the left! The _LEFT_! Oh for fuck's sake..." Karkat Vantas ran his short fingernails through his hair in frustration, his matesprit looking at him in confusion.

"But Karkat, I'm _GOING_ left!" Nepeta answered, tilting her head.

"Not your left, _MY_ left!"

"Can't we share a left?"

"No, Nep, I want the decorative plant cylinder on the left of the fucking book closet," Karkat explained, exasperated. Nepeta Leijon sank into a crouch and growled playfully, swiping at the air with her gloved fingers.

"It's my decorative cylinder-I want it by the recupercoon," she teased, stalking closer to her matesprit. The pair had decided to move into Karkat's hive together, and Karkat was almost regretting asking the Jane human to resurrect all his friends; Nepeta was making this very difficult.

"We agreed to put your paintings by the recupercoon, and if we add the fucking cylinder, it'll be too fucking fancy!" Nepeta giggled and continued to crawl closer as Karkat backed up, looking at her in mild alarm.

"N-nepeta, don't you _dare_ pounce on me!"

"AC prepares to win the battle using her cunning and femeowmine wiles to convince Karkitten..."

"Nepeta, d-!"

Nepeta landed nearly on his chest, pressing short little kisses all over his face. Karkat squirmed and spluttered, trying to break free of her abnormally strong hold. Nepeta continued kissing his face and softly pecking his lips until Karkat sighed and went limp, muttering "_fuck, you win_," against her lips.

Nepeta squealed with delight and placed the cylinder besides the recupercoon, filling it with a plant called Cattails.

"Not those ugly fucking things!"

Nepeta turned back around with another devious grin on her face.


	2. Waking Up

_I do not own Homestuck or the characters; this was written for my Dirk-adoring best friend._

* * *

Jake English was already awake when the sun began blinking through the curtains. He'd always been a morning person; raising himself in the jungle had always made him appreciate every morning he was alive, every morning he lived to see. So when the light began to glow in the room and glare on his glasses, he grinned toothily. Jake's shoulders popped as he stretched his tanned, muscular arms above his head, the blanket slipping to reveal his bare chest. With a yawn, Jake sank back into the quilt, rolling onto his side and beaming at his snuggly companion.

Dirk Strider was _not_ a morning person, and contrary to the Na'vi fanfiction Jake read, not a pretty sleeper. His mouth was wide open, he drooled, his hair stuck to his face and he snored. No matter how often Jake begged Dirk to try some sort of treatment for it, Dirk would just roll his eyes and tell Jake he needs earplugs then.

When Jake reached to jiggle Dirk's shoulder, the blond man's arm flashed up and caught Jake's wrist, squeezing-his eyes never even opened when he mumbled "_don't fucking think about it_," and rolled over. He, too, was shirtless, his bare back scored with long red scratches. With a deep sigh, he fell back asleep.

"Dirk...c'mon now, old boy, get up," Jake murmured, leaning forward and pressing his lips to the scratches and feeling Dirk's muscles tense. "Ah, you're awake," Jake teased.

"No I'm not," Dirk growled sleepily.

"If you wake up, I'll make you coffee and waffles..."

"Fuck off, you can't cook. Don't you dare go near my kitchen."

"Then get your ass up!" Jake laughed, wrapping his arms around Dirk and pulling him against his chest, tucking his face into Dirk's warm neck.

"Stop, that tickles!" Dirk complained.

"That's why I'm doing it, chappie."

"Talk British to me another time, I don't want to be pressing myself against the dick of a sixty year old man."

Jake's laughter shook against Dirk's back as the sunlight washed over them, warming their bodies and illuminating Dirk's eyelids. Jake ran long fingers through soft blond hair, tracing the lines of his lover's face.

"Are you awake now?"

"Not willingly." Dirk sighed as his face was peppered with light kisses, smirking as Jake got closer to his lips. "Cut it out, Jake, you're going to give me more freckles."

"I heard freckles came from angel kisses!" Jake said, nuzzling his nose against Dirk's temple.

"Exactly." Dirk turned his head to press his lips against Jake's, lapping at his lower lip and tangling his fingers in Jake's raven feather hair. Every morning was a lazy tango of tongues and the brushes of fingertips. When Dirk's knuckles brushed lightly against the trail of hair from Jake's belly button to vanish down his boxers, Jake gasped against Dirk's lips and leaned back.

"You're insatiable, my love." Dirk opened his shining amber eyes as his smirk widened.

"I'm awake, so now what do you expect?"

"Muffins?"

"Ha, ha. Can't you just let me wake up naturally?"

"Come on, Dirk, I don't want to be awake without you."

"Oh, I know." With a roll, Dirk propped himself up over Jake, watching his bright green eyes pop open in surprise. "Why don't you see what's cooking in my oven?"

"That's the least sexy thing I've ever heard."

"Just shut the fuck up." Dirk cupped the back of Jake's neck and kissed him full on the mouth, still smirking.


End file.
